Across Time
by theshadowedmoon
Summary: Love knows no boundaries, not even time. Sappy, slightly angsty InuYashaxKagome. Please read and review!


"Across Time"

By: Ladymoonlight1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or Kagome.  They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Kagome groaned as she slammed the textbook shut.  She had spent the past three hours cramming for the math examination that was to take place the next morning.  Her dual life was beginning to wear her down.  She wasn't sure how much longer she could handle living in both the present and in the past.

As if summoned by that thought, Inu Yasha came crashing in through her door.  He looked livid, as always, and Kagome wearily turned to face him.  He stood glowering down at her and she automatically prepared herself for a confrontation.

"Can I help you, Inu Yasha?" she asked with forced politeness as she considered the angry hanyou before her.

"You left," he stated accusingly, as if that simple statement explained everything.

Kagome let out a heavy sigh.  "Yes.  I told to you that I had an exam tomorrow and that I needed to study."

"Feh," grunted the half-demon.  "That is no excuse."

The young girl glared up at him; he had just managed to put her in an extremely foul mood.  "Inu Yasha…" she growled threateningly.

The white-haired dog boy ignored the hint.  He grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet.  "You're coming back with me."

"No I'm not!" yelled Kagome, resisting.

"Girl!" warned Inu Yasha, as they began a tug-of-war.

"Inu Yasha…s-," she began.  She was interrupted by his hand placed firmly over her mouth.  He grinned triumphantly at her, obviously pleased with himself for cutting her off before she could utter that infamous word.

"Ha!" he cried, leaning forward so that they were inches apart.

Kagome smirked and then did something unexpected: she licked his hand.  Inu Yasha yelped and leapt away, staring at her in disbelief.  He roughly rubbed his hand against the front of his kimono.

"Why the hell did you do that?" he shouted, his golden eyes wide.

Kagome began to feel the first twinge of regret; however, she refused to show it.  "You deserved it," she stated airily, crossing her arms and turning away.

Inu Yasha scowled at her in response.  "Disgusting," he mumbled, looking down at his hand as if it were infected.

"Disgusting?" bellowed Kagome.  It was her turn to be livid.

"How would you feel if I licked you?" retorted Inu Yasha.

Kagome began to blush as a dozen naughty thoughts flashed through her mind.  "But…" she stammered, trying to regain her composure.

Inu Yasha caught the crimson flush that had temporarily stained her cheeks.  His ears twitched as he regarded her.  "And just what were you thinking?" he inquired teasingly, crossing his arms and staring at her smugly.

"Nothing, you pervert!" defended the young girl as she haughtily placed her hands on her hips.

"I don't think I'm the one who's the pervert in this situation," replied the hanyou, his eyes dancing with silent laughter.

"Baka!" cried Kagome.  She marched over to him and firmly kicked him in the shin.

Inu Yasha howled in pain and clutched his injured leg.  His brilliant eyes became icy cold as he stared up at the dark-haired girl.  She gulped and backed away.

"I-Inu Yasha?" she asked nervously, as he began to advance on her.  

The half-demon lunged towards her.  Kagome let out a scream of terror and attempted to back-peddle away.  Inu Yasha grabbed her around the waist and the pair toppled backwards.  

Kagome grunted as she was slammed into the wall.  The air was forced from her lungs and she suddenly felt weak.  She whimpered pitifully.

Inu Yasha winced when he realized he had hurt her.  It was hard to remember at times that this strong-willed girl was just a simple ningen.  He hesitantly pulled away.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice laced with concern.

Kagome took in a deep breath.  "I'm fine," she replied, smiling at him weakly.

He looked away, ashamed.  "I-I didn't mean to…" he began, but then trailed off, feeling like a fool.  His ears lay flat against his head, causing him to look like he had just been scolded.

"It's alright, really," she promised, reaching out and touching his shoulder.  

Inu Yasha turned back to her, a half-smile gracing his lips.  Kagome laughed and then tweaked one his ears.  He tried to frown at her, but her smile was contagious.  

"Stupid girl," he grumbled, half-heartedly shoving her.

"You know you love me," she replied with a grin.  

Kagome's eyes widened when she realized what she had said.  Her mouth formed a perfect "o" of surprise and her cheeks began to grow warm.  She quickly turned away.

"I-I didn't mean that," she muttered apologetically, her voice wavering.  

She was surprised when she felt Inu Yasha wrap his arms around her.  He pulled her close and buried his face in her neck.

"But what if it's true?" he whispered softly.

Kagome suddenly wondered if she had fallen asleep while studying and this was all a dream.  A sweet, wonderful dream.  Tears formed in the corners of her eyes and she carefully extricated herself from Inu Yasha's hold.

He stared at her with startled eyes.  He hadn't expected her to pull away.  A sharp, bitter pain shot through his chest.  She turned and stared up at him with a sad smile on her face.

"This isn't real, is it?" she muttered softly, tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Yes, it is," Inu Yasha replied, his voice eager.  He bent forward and gently kissed away her tears.  "Don't you believe me, Kagome?"

The young girl let out a sob and stepped back.  "This isn't real," she repeated almost fiercely.  She looked up with haunted eyes at her beautiful hanyou.  "I cleansed the shikon no tama and then returned to the present ten years ago.  The well was destroyed and I went back to being just a normal school girl.  Miroku, Sango, Shippou…_you, Inu Yasha_…I haven't seen any of you in years.  We said good-bye for good the day I returned home."

As she spoke these words the image of Inu Yasha was already beginning to fade away.  He smiled sadly at her through the fog of her memories.  

_"I wish it hadn't ended this way," _he whispered softly, his voice somehow reaching her from across time_._

Kagome let out a soft sob and shook her head_.  "It had to be this way."_

_"I miss you."_

_"And I miss you." _ 

Kagome awoke to the blaring sound of her alarm clock going off.  She rolled over and growled fiercely, bringing her fist down on the snooze button.  Even now, a decade later, she still dreamt of him.  She knew that no matter how many years that passed she would never be rid of his memory.  Inu Yasha would be there always, watching over her for eternity. 

**_The End_**


End file.
